


Who Needs Space?

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Who needs space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma excels at preparation and improvisation when her special date night takes and unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Space?

Jemma woke with a start to the buzzing if her phone in her lap. Squinting her eyes to see the text from Fitz with a small frown, he was just now leaving the lab, six hours later than expected. She responded reminding him to travel save before turning her attention to her surroundings. She'd planned this night for weeks, months even, as it was the anniversary of when they had truly gotten together. That night in his bunk, desperately trying to find a way to help their friends in Hive's sway while hiding from the traitor that had been in their midst. 

Jemma had planned everything perfectly. Their cottage in Perthshire lit only by the fading candles and the warm glow of the fire in the ancient fireplace. The antique dining table he'd salvaged and restored for her elegantly set with her grandmothers china. A meal of his favorites; roast, potatoes, homemade bread, and his mothers shortbread cookies for dessert. A bottle of wine open and waiting on the table. For herself she had gone shopping on her last trip to London, picking out a special dress for the occasion. A simple yet elegant black dress, the neckline just low enough to prominently display the necklace he'd given her first Christmas. A shooting star he'd made himself. The second part of her purchase unseen under the dress and ready to take his breath away. 

Seeing he'd gotten her message she checked the time and was surprised it was well after 1am. She had retired to the couch with her tablet and afghan a few hours before when he had said he was running late. The new DIrector of Shield making a surprise visit to go over their progress on a cure for the Primatives and the final projects he was finishing up for their former employer. Meaning Fitz had to keep the tentative peace between the eccentric Doctor Radcliffe and nothing but business Director. Her poor boyfriend would be beyond exhausted when he got home. 

Glancing around the room one last time Jemma let out a regretful sigh, their special night would have to wait. She folded the blanket when a photo on the mantle caught her eye. It was one from their days on the bus, Daisy had taken it after she and Fitz had ran themselves ragged presenting the ICER to the Top Brass at the Hub. The pair reverting to their old academy decompression techniques once back on the Bus. Though they didn't make it far. The two succumbing to sleep, cuddled under the same blanket in the lounge not twenty minutes into their movie. 

A smile formed and Jemma looked at her phone, she had thirty minutes before Fitz got home. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz could feel his head pounding as he drove home along the desolate roads that lead to their cottage in Perthshire. Had he known the Director would be stopping by that day likely would have called in sick or at the very least made sure Jemma was there to back him up. His girlfriend taking today of all days as a rare personal day. The two men had acted more like a odd mix of four years olds throwing a tantrum to get their way and a twenty somethings eager to prove that he was the biggest man in the room and very much in charge. Fitz unable to do nothing more than grit his teeth, answer their questions, and pretend they were not fighting over he and Jemma like pieces of meat. 

Sighing with relief as he at last turned down the now familiar drive to their property the warm glow of the porch light like a beacon leading him home. All thoughts of his long day vanishing, replaced with thoughts of slipping into his soft pajamas, crawling into the comfort of his bed, and gathering Jemma's sleeping form into his arms and savoring the feeling he got every time he held her through the night. 

He closed the door to the car as quietly as possible not wanting to wake her. He opened the door, wincing as the old hinges squeaked as they always did when it reached a certain point. And once again he promised himself that he would fix that. And entered the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. 

A warm and inviting fire blazed in the fireplace chasing away the chill that had been in the night air. The TV was on and Dr. Who was queued up and ready to go while the coffee table was laid out with a small buffet. The lingering smell of a roast in the air made his mouth water, his stomach growling loudly when he saw the roast beef sandwiches piled high next to a plate of what looked to be his mothers cookies and steaming mugs of tea. And finally, his eyes came to rest on Jemma, looking as beautiful as ever in the firelight. She sat on the couch with a soft smile on her face, wearing his old battered MIT shirt and pink pajama bottoms, nodding to his own pajamas neatly folded and waiting for him on the end table nearest the door. 

"I Love You," he said feeling as if he might cry. As always she knew just what he needed. 

Her smile was nearly blinding, "I know," she said gently pointing towards the bathroom. "Now go get changed and get over here."

Fitz didn't need telling twice making it back in record time and wearily dropping onto the couch next to her. A prepared plate finding its way into his lap and her hands to his tense shoulders, nudging him forward so she could get behind him and work out the knots as he ate. A groan of pure pleasure escaping his lips as he took the first bite. "I think I have a new favorite sandwich," he moaned eliciting a giggle from Jemma. 

"You say that every time I give you a new sandwich...but you always go back to the old one," she said finding he was indeed tense. 

Fitz shook his head taking another bite, "No I mean it this time, this is the best one you've ever made and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I haven't eaten since breakfast." 

Jemma tutted and made a mental note to speak with Aida and make sure that didn't happen again. "How bad were they this time?" she asked gently.

"Bad," Fitz said already finished with his first one and going in for another. "Bobbi and Hunter had the right idea dropping off the map...we might need to see if they'll let us tag along with them until Shield and Radcliffe work out a custody agreement," he said wearily. "The Director would like us to come back and consult on a few of the new Inhuman's they've picked up for and I quote for a few months at most. Doctor Radcliffe is rather opposed to that idea."

Jemma hummed in agreement, "To be perfectly honest I'm with Doctor Radcliffe on this one." She missed her friends terribly and kept in touch best they could as they continued their efforts to contain and protect Inhumans. But she had to admit that she was rather enjoying putting down roots with Fitz. Having a regular job again, working on what they wanted too, and not worrying about getting killed or kidnapped on a daily basis. 

"I am too, though no one really seemed to worried about how we would feel on the matter," Fitz agreed moaning again as she worked out a deeper knot. "I'll call Coulson in the morning, he might not be director anymore but he at least has some pull. Between he and May they should be able to get Shield to back off." 

"Not even the new Director has dared to cross May yet," Jemma said with a smile. The elder agent standing with them in support as they had turned in their resignation. Though the small feeling of guilt that they had abandoned Shield began to nag at her again. 

Fitz seemed to sense her worry, "If they really need us to consult they can send the information to our lab here," he said reaching back and taking her hands. Jemma allowed him to guide her from behind him and back to his side where he was able to cup her face and look her in the eyes. "This is our life now and I am not letting anyone take it away from us." She smiled in relief and leaned into his touch words of thanks not needed as she conveyed them with the simple action. "And thanks for all this, you didn't need to wait up" he added. 

"You are welcome," she said sincerely this time gently pushing him back against the couch so she could settled against him, letting out a content sigh of her own as his arms wrapped around her. Her head on his shoulder, hands clasped, and fingers interlocked. His thumb gently running over her knuckle. The only sound in the room the crackling fire.

Jemma was struck how the moment she had meant to celebrate had been replicated. 

Fitz let the silence hang, savoring her presence before he tenderly nudged her face with his own, getting her beautiful brown eyes to look up at him. He slowly leaned in, his lips teasing hers in a light kiss, before he spoke. "I told you we didn't need space," he said. 

Jemma smiled, he had remembered too. "Because we have something magnificent right here," she whispered back closing the distance and capturing his lips with her own. This time he responded eagerly as he laid her down onto the couch without breaking contact with her lips, hands finally separating so he could run his through her hair and she up his back. Both of them forgetting all traces of their weariness as the became lost in one another for the rest of the night.


End file.
